Afterwords
by averageprofile
Summary: Ron & hermione have a daughter and move to back to london And Constance Meet Harry and Cho's son and duaghter Mark and Sarah But Voldemort is still lurking around will the trio and friends be able to kill Voldemort so there children can live a normal life


**T****his is my first story so enjoy**

**"Mum! I don't want to move!!!!" Constance Yelled at her mother.**

**"We are only protecting you sweetheart."  A bushy haired woman replied.**

**" I have friends you know. And a guy was so close to asking me out. YOU KNOW MUM I HATE YOU IM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!!" and with that Constance ran into her room slammed her door shut and started to cry.**

**A red haired man walked up behind the Woman and said "Mione she will thank us later for this." Ron said.**

**" I know Ron I just wish she would understand us!" Hermione said**

**" She will later when she is older. Now come on lets go to bed." Ron said putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**Dear diary,**

**          My parents are making me move to London. That means I have to change schools. That is so unfair. I mean I have to leave my friends and my boyfriend that really sucks. They said there only "protecting me" that is bull. Uh oh I have to go.**

**                                      Love,**

**                                                Constance!!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

TWO WEEKS LATER 

**Dear Diary,**

**          Oh great school is starting soon. I already know I wont have any friends there but they already sorted me so I wont be embarrassed because im in my 6th year. I got to go it is dinnertime.**

**Love,**

**          Constance**

**********************************************************

**"Pierre come on you are going to be late for the train", lavender said**

** " I am coming mum" Pierre said.**

**ON THE TRAIN!!!!!!**

**Constance found an empty compartment she didn't want to talk to any one **

**She was mumbling something under her breath when all of a sudden Pierre knocked on the door, walked in and asked if he could join her.**

**She of course said, "sure why not."**

**He walked in and sat down across from her.**

**"Hi my name is Constance Weasley what is your name?" Constance asked cheering up.**

**"My name is Pierre Finnegan. I haven't seen you before what year are you and what house are you? Pierre replied asking two questions.**

**"Yes I am new I'm a 6th year, I'm a gryfindor" Constance said cheerfully.**

**"Really! So am I!" he said Harry's daughter Sarah walked in.**

**"Hi", She said "My name is Sarah Potter What's yours?"**

**"Hi" Constance replied back "My name is Constance."**

**"Pierre have you seen my brother?" she asked Pierre.**

**"No he said he would find me but I think he is playing exploding snap with the 'Guys'." Pierre said.**

**"Okay" and with that she left to find her brother.**

**"What's her brother's name?" Constance asked. But before he could answer her the train came to a halt and she almost jerked forward but instead fell out of her seat.**

**"His name is Mark," He said helping Constance up "Do you want to ride in a carriage with me and my friends?"**

**"My friends and I" she corrected "and sure."**

**The carriage ride was okay she met some new people and got a new crush (guess who no its not Pierre it is Mark). The sorting was done with 10 more gryfindor's added to the house.**

**They all went up to the common room and talked about quitidge (sorry cant write in the morning). With Mark also having a crush on Constance they were flirting like Crazy! When they heard a loud scream and they ran in the hall and found a girl lying on the ground with a blue like gel on her arms and legs. They ran towards the closest professor and told them every thing they heard. And the Professor ran off to go tell Dumbledor. **

**"It's like there following me. They were at my school in Australia, America and now here." She cried sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Pierre sat down next to her and patted her back while Mark put his arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on him. **

**Until finally Sarah piped up " Is there any reason they would follow you?"**

**"No I don't think so" she replied shakily until she said "Oh shit! I totally forgot"**

**"What!?" they all asked.**

**"I am a Guardian one of the only guardians left there are only 5 of us left." She said all in one breath.**

**Mark gasped and she gave him a confused look.**

**"Um… Uh…." He stuttered. **

**Before Sarah blurted out everything "He is also a Guardian!"**

**She just sat their wide-eyed starring at Mark until he finally said, "What are you looking at?"**

**"That's what I'm still trying to figure out." She said making the others laugh. She got up and went in the common room and Mark got up as well leaving his friends behind.  **

**"Don't worry I won't tell them" she told Mark.**

**"Won't tell them what," he questioned her looking at her as she blushed.**

**'Oh that you are good looking, smart, funny and can be a git sometimes but that's okay." She was about to leave up the stairs when he turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips making her blush furiously and her body stiffen but luckily she returned that kiss. They both ran up stairs Mark leaving to the right Constance leaving to her left and with that she went to bed.**

**The next day they all got up and went to there house table Mark was sitting in front of his sister Sarah. Constance sneaked a peak at mark every once in awhile. When Constance looked up at where Dumbledor was sitting she looked at the other teachers they seemed pretty normal until she saw 'them'. They all looked up to see what she was looking at.**

**"what are you looking at" Sarah asked.**

**"you see the red haired one and the bushy haired one" Sarah nodded " Well those are my… my…" she stuttered **

**"your what?" mark asked impatiently.**

**"there my parents!" She forced out.**

**"Oh that sucks" Pierre laughed at her.**

**"Oh you think it's funny have you taken a look in the mirror lately" she said making them laugh " Well I have to go" she said and left the table. When she opened the door she ran into someone saying " omg I am so sorry" she helped him up but he pushed her hand away growling "Weasley"**

**"I'm sorry but I don't think we've met and I don't think I want to meet a son of a bitch like you" and with that she ran down the hallway running into someone else saying the same thing she said to Malfoy's son Rick. **

**She helped her up and when she got a good look at who she was she said" Kara is that you?"**

**"Constance" she said hugging her cousin.**

**" I just met the most awful person in the world" Constance said.**

**" Did he have blue eyes, blond hair, and a crooked nose?" Constance nodded " Oh that was Malfoy's son "Rick"**

**They both laughed and went there separate ways to there classrooms.**

**Do you like it I hope you do there will be more action and voldemort is still lurking around stick around for chapter 2!!!!!!**


End file.
